Interlingua-Portugese/i
I,i sub I, i; nona letra do alfabeto latino (vogal) -ia¹ {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos e adjectivos 1. com adjectivos, especialmente adjectivos verbais terminados com -nt- -ia² (-ía) {sufixo} substantivo (acentuado ou precedido por uma vogal) (1. estado, qualidade, e estado; 2. acção, resultado, e produto; 3. ciência, etc) {compare:} -eria; abbatia etc.; bizarria etc.; zelosia etc.; nostalgia etc.; monarchia etc.; hemorrhagia etc.; photographia etc.; anatomia etc.; geologia etc.; metallurgia etc.; idolatria etc. iambic adj Pros. jambico/a iambico sub jambico iambo sub Pros. jambo (pé de verso composto de uma silaba longa e outra breve) -ian {sufixo adjectivo} com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. pertencente a...; 2. nativo ou habitante {compare:} -iano; christian etc.; parisian etc. -iano {sufixo substantivo} com nomes de lugares e pessoas (1. nativo ou habitante de ...; 2. aderente de {compare:} parisiano etc.; christiano etc. iber adj ibério/a Iberia npr Ibéria iberic adj ibérico/a ibero-american adj ibero-americano/a ibero sub ibero ibi adv ali, lá ibidem adv ibidem ibid., ib. abr ibidem -ibile {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -ica {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos icarie adj icário/a Icaro npr Mitol. Ícaro -ic {sufixo adjectivo} com substantivos iceberg A sub iceberg A ichthyic adj Zool. ictico/a ichthyicultor sub icticultor ichthyicultura sub icticultura ichthyocolla sub icticola, cola de peixe ichthyol sub Farm. ictiol ichthyolitho sub Paleontol. ictiolito ichthyologia sub ictiologia ichthyologic adj ictiológico/a ichthyologista sub ictiologista ichthyologo sub ictiólogo ichthyophage adj ictiofago/a ichthyophagia sub ictiofagia ichthyophago sub ictiofago ichthyosauro sub Paleontol. ictiossauro -ico {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos icone sub ícone iconic adj icónico/a iconoclasta sub iconoclasta iconoclastic adj iconoclastico/a iconographia sub iconografia iconographic adj iconográfico/a iconographo sub iconógrafo iconolatra sub iconolatra iconolatria sub iconolatria iconologia sub iconologia iconologista sub iconologista iconologo sub iconólogo iconostase sub iconostase icteric adj icterico/a icterico sub icterico ictero sub icterícia id 1. pron pess ele/a (género neutro); 2. pron dem este, isto idea sub ideia ideal sub/adj ideal idealisar v idealizar idealisation sub idealização idealisator sub idealizador idealismo sub idealismo idealista sub/adj idealista idealistic sub idealístico/a idealitate sub idealidade idear v idear ideation sub ideação idem adv/adj idem identic adj idêntico/a identificabile adj identificável identificar v identificar identification sub identificação identitate sub identidade ideogramma sub ideograma ideographia sub ideografia ideographic adj ideográfico/a ideologia sub ideologia ideologic adj ideológico/a ideologo sub ideólogo id es, i.e. isto é, ou seja idioma -ma/-mat- sub idioma, linguagem idiomatic adj idiomático/a idiom neutral I.N. sub Interling. Idiom Neutral idiosyncrasia sub idiossincrasia idiosyncrasic adj idiossincrático/a idiota sub idiota idiotia sub idiotia idiotic adj idiota idiotismo sub idiotismo idista sub Interling. Idista ido Ido sub Interling. Ido idolatra sub idolatra idolatrar v idolatrar idolatria sub idolatria idolatricamente adv idolatricamente idolatric adj idolatrico/a idolisar v idolatrar idolo sub ídolo idonee sub idonêo idoneitate sub idoneidade idyllic adj idílico/a idyllio sub idílio -iente¹ {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-ir'; formando adjectivos verbais {compare:} -ientia; conveniente etc.; obediente etc. -iente² {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ir' (aquele ou aquilo que...) {compare:} emolliente etc.; expediente etc. -ientia {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-ir' -iera {sufixo substantivo} 1. recipiente, contentor, etc. -ifere {sufixo adjectivo} com substantivos -ificar {sufixo verbal} depois de -i-; usado com substantivos e adjectivos -ific (-ífic) {sufixo adjectivo} depois de -i-; usado com substantivos -ific, -fic igitur adv 1. então; 2. conj portanto iglu, igloo -ú sub iglu igne sub fogo ignee adj igneo/a ignicola sub ignícola ignition sub ignição ignivome adj ignivomo/a ignobile adj ignóbil ignobilemente adv ignobilmente ignobilitate sub ignobilidade ignominia sub ignomínia ignominiose adj ignominioso/a ignominiosemente adj ignominiosamente ignorabile adj ignorável ignorante adj ignorante ignorantia sub ignorância ignorantismo sub ignorantismo ignorar v ignorar ih! interj de surpresa ou ironia il pron impess o il pron pess ele ilice sub azevinho illa pron pess f ela illac adv lá illation sub ilação ille 1. pron pess ele; 2. pron dem esse, este, aquele illegal adj ilegal illegalitate sub ilegalidade illegibile adj ilegível illegibilitate sub ilegibilidade illegitime adj ilegítimo/a illegitimemente adv ilegitimamente illegitimitate sub ilegitimidade illese adj ileso/a illiberal adj iliberal illiberalitate sub iliberalidade illiberalmente adv iliberalmente illi pron pess eles illic adv lá illicite adj ilícito/a illimitabile adj ilimitável illimitate adj ilimitado/a illimitatemente adv ilimitadamente illitterate, iliterate adj iletrado/a illo pron pess neutro ele/a como sujeito, e como objecto de prep. illogic adj ilógico/a illuder -lud-/-lus- v iludir illuminabile adj iluminável illuminante adj iluminante illuminar v iluminar illuminate adj iluminado/a illumination sub iluminação illuminative adj iluminativo/a illuminato sub iluminado illuminator sub iluminador illuminismo sub iluminismo illuminista sub iluminista illusionar v ilusionar illusion sub ilusão illusionismo sub ilusionismo illusionista sub ilusionista illusori adj ilusório/a illustrar v ilustrar (1. elucidar, instruir; 2. tornar ilustre; 3. decorar com imagens) illustration sub ilustração (1. elucidação; 2. desenho ou gravura) illustrative adj ilustrativo/a illustrator sub ilustrador illustre adj ilustre Illyria npr Iliria (antigo território que compreendia a actual Croácia, Montenegro e Albânia) illyric adj ilírico/a illyrie adj ilirio/a illyrio sub ilirio (1, língua indoeuropeia falada pelos ilirios; 2. antigo habitante da Iliria) il me sembla... parece-me que... imaginabile adj imaginável imaginar v imaginar imaginari adj imaginário/a imagination sub imaginação imaginative adj imaginativo/a imagine sub imagem imballage sub embalagem imballar v embalar imballate adj/pp embalado/a imbalsamamento sub embalsamamento imbalsamar v embalsamar imbalsamator sub embalsamador imbarcamento sub embarcamento imbarcar v embarcar imbarcation sub 1. embarcação; 2. barco, navio imbarcatorio sub cais, doca imbarrilamento v embarrilamento imbarrilar v embarrilar imbattibile adj imbatível imbecille sub/adj imbecil imbecillitate sub imbecilidade imbellimento sub embelezamento imbellir v embelezar imberbe sub imberbe imbiber v embeber imbibibile adj imbebível imbibimento sub embebimento imbibition sub embebimento imboscada sub emboscada imboscar v emboscar imbottiliamento sub engarrafamento imbottiliar v engarrafar imbraciamento sub abraçamento imbraciar v abraçar imbracio v abraço imbricar v sobrepor imbroglio I sub Mus. imbroglio I imbroliamento sub enredo, embrulho, trapalhada imbroliar v enrolar, enredar, atrapalhar imbrunir v escurecer imbrutiente adj embrutecedor/a imbrutimento sub embrutecimento imbrutir v embrutecer imbuccamento sub 1. embocar, insinuar, chegar a boca (comer, parolas, instrumento musical, etc.); 2. desaguar imbuccar v embocar imbuccatura sub embocadura imbursar v embolsar -imento {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' imitabile adj imitável imitar v imitar imitate adj/pp imitado/a imitation sub imitação imitative adj imitativo/a imitator sub imitador immaculate adj/pp imaculado/a immagazinage sub armazenamento immagazinar v armazenar immaliar v emaranhar immaneabile adj ingovernável, indócil immanente adj imanente, persistente immanentia sub imanência immaner v persistir immanicar v encabar immarcescibile adj imarcescível immaterial adj imaterial immaterialismo sub imaterialismo immaterialista sub imaterialista immaterialitate sub immaterialidade immatur adj imaturo/a immaturitate sub imaturidade immediate adj imediato/a immediatemente adv imediatamente immedicabile adj imedicável immemorabile adj imemorial, imemorável immemorial adj imemorial immense adj imenso/a immensitate sub imensidade immensurabile adj imensurável immensurabilitate sub imensurabilidade immerger -merg-/-mers- v imergir immeritate adj/pp imerecido/a immersion sub imersão immesurabile adj imensurável immesurabilitate sub imensurabilidade immigrante sub imigrante immigrar v imigrar immigration sub imigração immigrato sub imigrado imminente adj iminente imminentia sub iminência immiscer -mise-/-mixt- v misturar immixtion sub mistura immobile adj imóvel (1. incapaz de movimento; 2. propriedade não móvel; terreno, edifício, etc.) immobiliari adj imobiliário/a immobilisar v imobilizar immobilisation sub imobilização immobilitate sub imobilidade immoderate adj imoderado/a immoderatessa sub imoderação immoderation sub imoderação immodeste adj imodesto/a immodestia sub imodéstia immolar v imolar immolation sub imolação immolator sub imolador immoral adj imoral immoralismo sub imoralismo immoralista sub imoralista immoralitate sub imoralidade immortal adj imortal immortalisar v imortalizar immortalitate sub imortalidade immortificate adj não mortificado/a immortification sub imortificação immun adj imune immunde adj imundo/a immunditia sub 1. imundicie; 2. Teol. impuridade, impureza immunditias sub lixo immunisar v imunizar immunisation sub imunização immunitate sub imunidade immunodeficiente adj imunodeficiente immunodeficientia sub imunodeficiência immutabile adj imutável immutabilitate sub imutabilidade impaccar v empacar, empacotar (compare: paccar, impacchettar, pacchettar) impaccator sub empacotador impacchettar v empacotar (compare: impaccar, pacchettar, paccar) impacto sub impacto impagabile adj impagável impalamento sub empalação impalar v empalar, estacar impaleage sub empalhação, empalhamento impalear v empalhar impalpabile adj impalpável impalpabilitate sub impalpabilidade impaludar v apaludar impardonabile adj imperdoável impare adj Arit. ímpar imparisyllabe adj imparissilabico/a imparisyllabic adj imparissilabico/a imparisyllabo sub imparissílabo imparitate sub imparidade, disparidade impartial adj imparcial impartialitate sub imparcialidade impartibile adj indivisível impartir v impartir impartitor sub impartidor impasse F sub impasse F impassibile adj impassível impassibilitate sub impassibilidade impastamento sub Arte empasto, empastamento impastar v empastar impatientar v impacientar impatiente adj impaciente impatientia sub impaciência impavide adj impávido/a impavorir v espavorir impeccabile adj impecável impeccabilitate sub impecabilidade impecuniose adj impecunioso/a impedimento sub impedimento impedir v impedir impeditive adj impeditivo/a impejorar v pejorar, piorar impellente adj impelente impeller -pell-/-puls- v impelir impenetrabile adj impenetrável impenetrabilitate sub impenetrabilidade impenitente adj impenitente impenitentia sub impenitência imperar v imperar imperative adj imperativo/a imperativo sub imperativo (1. Filos.; 2. Gram.) imperator sub imperador imperatrice sub imperatriz imperceptibile adj imperceptível, impercebível imperceptibilemente adv imperceptivelmente imperceptibilitate sub imperceptibilidade imperdibile adj imperdível imperfecte adj imperfeito/a imperfectemente adv imperfeitamente imperfectibile adj imperfectível imperfectibilitate sub imperfectibilidade imperfection sub imperfeição imperfecto sub Gram. imperfeito imperforabile adj imperfurável imperforate adj/pp imperfurado/a imperforation sub imperfuração imperial 1. adj imperial (majestoso/a); 2. sub imperial (parte superior duma carruagem) imperialismo sub imperialismo imperialista sub imperialista imperibile adj imperecível impericular v arriscar, pôr em perigo imperio sub império imperiose adj imperioso/a imperiosemente adv imperiosamente imperiositate sub imperiosidade imperite adj imperito/a imperitia sub imperícia imperiture adj imperecível, imperecedor/a impermeabile 1. adj impermeável; 2. sub 2. impermeável (casaco feito de material impermeável) impermeabilitate sub impermeabilidade impermutabile adj impermutável impermutabilitate sub impermutabilidade impersonal adj impessoal impersonalidade sub impersonalidade impersonalisar v personificar impertinente adj impertinente impertinentemente adv impertinentemente impertinentia sub impertinência imperturbabile adj imperturbável imperturbabilitate sub imperturbabilidade impervie adj impérvio/a impeto sub ímpeto impetrabile adj impetrável impetrante adj/ppr impetrante impetrar v impetrar impetration sub impetração impetrative adj impetrativo/a impetrator sub impetrador impetratori adj impetratório/a impetratrice sub impetradora impetuose adj impetuoso/a impetuosemente adv impetuosamente impetuositate sub impetuosidade impie adj ímpio/a impietate sub impiedade impietose adj impiedoso/a impinger -ping-/-pact- v chocar, empurrar, embater implacabile adj implacável implacabilemente adv implacavelmente implacabilitate sub implacabilidade implaciamento sub colocação, posicionamento implaciar v colocar, posicionar implantar v implantar, instalar implantation sub implantação impler -pler/-plet- v encher impletion sub enchimento implicante adj/ppr implicante implicar v implicar implication sub implicação implicative adj implicativo/a implicator sub implicador implicatori adj implicatório/a implicatrice sub implicadora implicite adj implícito/a implorabile adj implorável implorar v implorar imploration sub imploração implorator sub implorador imploratrice sub imploradora implumar v emplumar impluvio sub Antig. implúvio impolite adj indelicado/a, rude, grosseiro/a impolitessa sub indelicadeza, grosseria impoliticamente adv impoliticamente impolitic adj impolítico/a imponderabile adj imponderável imponderabilitate sub imponderabilidade imponderate adj/pp imponderado/a imponderatemente adv imponderadamente imponente adj/ppr imponente imponentia sub imponência imponer le manos Ecles. impor as mãos (para conferir o sacerdócio, para curar os enfermos, etc.) imponer -pon-/-posit-/-post- v impor impopular adj impopular impopularitate sub impopularidade impopularmente adv impopularmente importabile adj importável importante adj importante importantia sub importância importar v importar importation sub importação importator sub importador importatrice sub importadora importunar v importunar importun adj importuno/a importunitate sub importunidade imposition sub imposição impossibile adj impossível impossibilitate sub impossibilidade imposta sub Arquit. imposta, batente de porta oh janela imposto sub imposto impostor sub impostor impostura sub impostura impotente adj impotente impotentia sub impotência impovrimento sub empobrecimento impovrir v empobrecer impracticabile adj impraticável impracticabilitate sub impraticabilidade imprecar v imprecar imprecation sub imprecação imprecative adj imprecativo/a imprecator sub praguejador imprecatori adj imprecatório/a imprecatrice sub praguejadora imprecise adj impreciso/a imprecision sub imprecisão impregnabile adj emprenhável (1. capaz de ser fecundada; 2. permeável) impregnar v emprenhar impregnation sub emprenhação (1. fecundação; 2. acção de embeber) impremeditate adj impremeditado/a imprendibile adj (que não se pode prender) imprendibilitate sub (que não se pode prender) impreparate adj/pp não preparado/a impresario I sub empresário imprescriptibile adj imprescritível imprescriptibilitate sub imprescritabilidade impressionabile adj impressionável impressionabilitate sub impressionabilidade impressionar v impressionar impression sub impressão impressionismo sub impressionismo impressionista sub impressionista impressive adj impressivo/a imprevidente adj improvidente imprevidentia sub improvidência imprevisibile adj imprevisível impreviste adj imprevisto/a imprimatur NL sub imprimatur NL imprimeria sub imprensa imprimer -prim-/-press- v imprimir imprimibile adj imprimível imprisionamento sub encarceramento imprisionar v aprisionar, encarcerar improbabile adj improvável improbabilemente adv improvávelmente improbabilitate sub improbabilidade improbe adj improbo/a improbitate sub improbidade improductive adj improdutivo/a impromptu F sub impromptu F impronunciabile adj impronunciável improprie adj improprio/a improprietate sub impropriedade improvisar v improvisar improvisation sub improvisação improvisator sub improvisador improvisatrice sub improvisadora improvise adj improviso/a improvisemente adv improvisamente imprudente adj imprudente imprudentia sub imprudência impubere adj impúbere impublicabile adj impublicável impudente adj impudente impudentemente adv impudentemente impudentia sub impudência impudica sub f. impudica impudicamente adv impudicamente impudic adj impudico/a, imodesto/a impudico sub m. impudico impugnar 1. v empunhar, segurar; 2. v contestar, refutar impugnation sub impugnação impugnatura sub empunhadura, punho impulsion sub impulso, impulsão impulsive adj impulsivo/a impulsivitate sub impulsividade impulso sub impulso impulsor sub impulsor impun adj impune, impunido/a impunctual adj impontual impunctualitate sub impontualidade impunibile adj impunível impunitate sub impunidade impunite adj impunido/a impunmente adv impunemente impur adj impuro/a impuressa sub impureza impuritate sub impuridade impurmente adv impuramente imputabile sub imputável imputabilitate sub imputabilidade imputar v imputar imputation sub imputação imputrescibile adj imputrescível imputrescibilitate sub imputrescibilidade in-¹ {prefixo verbal} [ 'il-' antes de '-l-'; 'im-' antes de '-b-', '-m-', '-p-'; 'ir-' antes de '-r-'; usado com verbos, e, em combinação com sufixos verbais, com substantivos e adjectivos] in-² {prefixo} [ 'i-' antes de '-gn-'; 'il-' antes de '-l-'; 'im-' antes de '-b-', '-m-', '-p-'; 'ir-' antes de '-r-'; usado com adjectivos e substantivos] -ina {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos; usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos inacceptabile adj inaceitável inaccessibile adj inacessível inaccessibilitate sub inacessibilidade inaccostumate adj desacostumado/a inaction sub inacção inactive adj inactivo/a, inativo/a inactivitate sub inactividade, inatividade inadequate adj inadequado/a inadmissibile adj inadmissível inadmissibilitate sub inadmissibilidade inadmission sub inadmissão inadoptabile adj inadoptável inadvertente adj inadvertente inadvertentia sub inadvertência inalienabile adj inalienável inalienabilemente adv inalienavelmente inalienabilitate sub inalienabilidade inalterabile adj inalterável inalterabilemente adv inalteravelmente inalterabilitate sub inalterabilidade inalterate adj/pp inalterado/a inambigue adj não ambíguo/a inambiguitate sub não ambiguidade inamorar v enamorar inamorate adj/pp enamorado/a inamovibile adj inamovível inamovibilitate sub inamovibilidade inanimate adj/pp inanimado/a inappellabile adj inapelável inappellabilemente adv inapelavelmente inappellabilitate sub inapelabilidade inappetente adj inapetente inappetentia sub inapetência inapplicabile adj inaplicável inapplicabilemente adv inaplicavelmente inapplicabilitate sub inaplicabilidade inapplicate adj/pp inaplicado/a inapplication sub inaplicação inappreciabile adj 1. inapreciável; 2. inestimável inappreciate adj/pp inapreciado/a inapte adj inapto/a inaptitude sub inaptidão, ineptidão inarticulabile adj inarticulável inarticulate adj inarticulado/a inattaccabile adj inatacável inattente adj desatento/a inattention sub desatenção inaudibile adj inaudível inaudite adj inaudito/a inaugural adj inaugural inaugurar v inaugurar inauguration sub inauguração inaugurative adj inaugurativo/a inaugurator sub inaugurador inauguratrice sub inauguradora inauthentic adj inautêntico/a inauthenticitate sub inautenticidade -in {sufixo adjectivo} depois de -i-; usado com substantivos, particularmente com nomes de animais in prep em incalculabile adj incalculável incamminar v encaminhar incanaliar v acanalhar, degradar incandescente adj incandescente incandescentia sub incandescência incandescer v incandescer incantamento sub encantamento, magia, feitiçaria incantar v encantar incantation sub encantamento, magia, feitiçaria incantator sub encantador incantatrice sub encantadora incapabile adj incapaz incapabilitate sub incapacidade incapace adj incapaz incapacitate sub incapacidade incappuciar v incapuzar incappuciate adj incapuzado/a incarcerar v encarcerar incarceration sub encarceramento incargar v encarregar incargate adj/pp encarregado/a incargato sub encarregado incargo sub encargo, cargo incarnar v encarnar incarnate adj encarnado incarnation sub incarnação incassamento sub 1. encaixe; 2. cobrança incassar v encaixar, cobrar incassator sub 1. cobrador, caixeiro; 2. encaixador incastrar v encastrar incastratura sub 1. encaixe; 2. engaste incatenamento sub encadeamento incatenar v encadear, agrilhoar incaute adj incauto/a incaviliar v pendurar, suspender (com molas) incender -cend-/-cens- v acender incendiar v incendiar incendiari adj incendiário/a incendiario sub incendiário incendio sub incêndio incensar v 1. incensar, turificar; 2. adular incensario sub incensário, turíbulo incensation sub Ecles. incensação incenso sub incenso incensorio sub incensório, turíbulo incentive adj incentivo incentivo sub incentivo inceptive adj inceptivo/a (1. principiante; 2. Gram.) inceramento sub enceramento incerar v encerar incerte adj incerto/a incertitude sub incerteza incessante adj incessante incestar v incestar inceste adj incestuoso/a incesto sub incesto incestuose adj incestuoso/a incholerisar v encolerizar incidental adj incidental incidente 1. adj/ppr incidente; 2. sub incidente incidentia sub incidência incider -cid-/-cis- v incidir (1. ocorrer, acontecer; 2. cortar) incinerar v incinerar incineration sub incineração incinerator sub incinerador incipiente adj incipiente incircumcise adj incircunciso incisar v incidir incision sub incisão incisive adj incisivo/a incisivo sub incisivo incisor sub incisor incisori adj incisório/a incitabile adj incitável incitabilitate sub incitabilidade incitamento sub incitamento incitar v incitar incitation sub incitação incitator sub incitador incivil adj incivil incivilitate sub incivilidade incivilmente adv incivilmente inclavar v pregar, cravar inclavatura sub cravação inclemente adj inclemente inclementia sub inclemência inclinar v inclinar inclination sub inclinação inclinometro sub inclinómetro includer -clud-/-clus- v incluir incluse adj/pp incluso/a inclusion sub inclusão inclusive adj inclusivo/a inclusivemente adv inclusivamente incluso sub incluso inclusura sub 1. enclausura; 2. recinto incoercibile adj incoercível incoercibilitate sub incoercibilidade incoffrar v encofrar incognite adj incógnito/a incognito sub incógnito incognoscibile adj incognoscível incoherente adj incoerente incoherentia sub incoerência incolor adj incolor incombramento sub atulhamento incombrar v atulhar incombustibile adj incombustível incombustibilitate sub incombustibilidade incommensurabile adj incomensurável incommensurabilitate sub incomensurabilidade incommodar v incomodar incommode adj incomodo/a incommoditate sub incomodidade incommunicabile adj incomunicável incommunicabilitate sub incomunicabilidade incommutabile adj incomutável incommutabilitate sub incomutabilidade incompacte adj não compacto/a incomparabile adj incomparável incomparabilitate sub incomparabilidade incompatibile adj incompatível incompatibilitate sub incompatibilidade incompetente adj incompetente incompetentia sub incompetência incomplete adj incompleto/a incomprehensibile adj incompreensível incomprehensibilitate sub incompreensibilidade incomprehension sub incompreensão incomprensibile adj incompreensível incomprensibilitate sub incompreensibilidade incomprension sub incompreensão incompressibile adj incompressível incompressibilitate sub incompressibilidade inconcipibile adj inconcebível inconclusive adj inconclusivo/a inconditional adj incondicional inconformista sub/adj inconformista incongrue adj incôngruo/a incongruente adj incongruente incongruentia sub incongruência incongruitate sub incongruidade inconscie adj inconscio/a inconsciente adj inconsciente inconscientia sub inconsciência inconsequente adj inconsequente inconsequentia sub inconsequência inconsiderate adj inconsiderado/a inconsistente adj inconsistente inconsistentia sub inconsistência inconsolabile adj inconsolável inconsolate adj inconsolado/a inconsonante adj inconsonante inconspicue adj inconspicuo/a inconstante adj inconstante inconstantia sub inconstância inconstitutional adj inconstitucional inconstitutionalitate sub inconstitucionalidade incontaminate adj incontaminado/a incontentabile adj incontentável incontestabile adj incontestável incontestabilitate sub incontestabilidade incontestate adj/pp incontestado/a incontinente adj incontinente incontinentia sub incontinência incontrar v encontrar incontro sub encontro incontrovertibile adj incontrovertível inconveniente sub/adj/ppr inconveniente inconvenientia sub inconveniência inconvertibile adj inconvertível inconvertibilitate sub inconvertibilidade incoragiamento sub encorajamento incoragiar v encorajar incorporal adj incorporal incorporar v incorporar incorporation sub incorporação incorporee adj incorpóreo/a incorporeitate sub incorporeidade incorrecte adj incorrecto/a incorrection sub incorrecção incorrigibile adj incorrigível incorrigibilitate sub incorrigibilidade incorrupte adj incorrupto/a incorruptibile adj incorruptível incorruptibilitate sub incorruptibilidade incortinar v encortinar incredibile adj incrível incredibilemente adv incrivelmente incredibilitate sub incredibilidade incredule adj incrédulo/a incredulitate sub incredulidade incriminar v incriminar incrimination sub incriminação incrustar v incrustar incrustation sub incrustação incubar v incubar incubation sub incubação incubator sub incubador incubo sub incubo, pesadelo incude sub incude, bigorna inculcar v inculcar inculcator sub inculcador inculpabile adj inocente inculpar v inculpar inculpation sub inculpação inculte adj inculto/a incumbente adj incumbente incumbentia sub incumbência incumber v incumbir incurabile adj incurável incurabilitate sub incurabilidade incuria sub incúria incuriose adj incurioso/a incurrer -curr-/curs- v incorrer incursion sub incursão incurvar v encurvar incurvatura sub curvatura inde adv 1. daqui, de cá, daí; 2. por isso, então indebitar v endividar indecente adj indecente indecentia sub indecência indecifrabile adj indecifrável indecise adj indeciso/a indecision sub indecisão indeclinabile adj indeclinável indeclinabilitate sub indeclinabilidade indecorose adj indecoroso/a indefectibile adj indefectível indefectibilitate sub indefectibilidade indefendibile adj indefensável indefensibile adj indefensável indefinibile adj indefinível indefinite adj indefinido/a indelibile adj indelével indelibilitate sub indelebilidade indelicate adj indelicado/a indelicatessa sub indelicadeza indemne adj indemne indemnisar v indemnizar indemnisation sub indemnização indemnitate sub indemnidade indemonstrabile adj indemonstrável indentar v endentecer indentation sub endentação independente adj independente independentia sub independência indescriptibile adj indescritível indesiderabile adj indesejável indesirabile adj indesejável indestructibile adj indestrutível indestructibilitate sub indestrutibilidade indeterminabile adj indeterminável indeterminate adj indeterminado/a indeterminatemente adv indeterminadamente indetermination sub indeterminação indeterminismo sub Filos. indeterminismo indeterminista sub Filos. indeterminista indevote adj indevoto/a indevotion sub indevoção India npr Índia indiabolar v endiabrar indiabolate adj endiabrado/a; 2. endemoninhado/a Indiana² npr Indiana Indianapolis npr Indianapolis indian adj indiano/a (1. pertencente à Índia; 2. índio, pertencente à América) indiano sub 1. indiano, Hindu; 2. índio americano indicar v indicar indication sub indicação indicative adj indicativo/a indicativo sub indicativo indicator sub indicador indice sub index, índice (1. indicador; 2. dedo indicador; 3. índice de um livro); II. Catól. Index indiciar v indiciar indiciate adj indiciado/a indiciato sub indiciado indicibile adj indizível, inexprimível indicio sub indicio indifferente adj indiferente indifferentemente adv indiferentemente indifferentia sub indiferênça indifferentismo sub indiferentismo indifferentista sub indiferentista indigena sub indígena, nativo indigente adj indigente indigentia sub indigência indigeste adj indigesto/a indigestibile adj indigestível indigestibilitate sub indigestibilidade indigestion sub indigestão indignar v indignar indignate adj indignante indignation sub indignação indigne adj indigno/a indignitate sub indignidade indigo sub indigo, anil (substância corante azul) indigotina sub Quim. indigotina indirecte adj indirecto/a indiscernibile adj indiscernível indisciplina sub indisciplina indisciplinate adj/pp indisciplinado/a indiscrete adj indiscreto indiscretion sub indiscrição indiscutibile adj indiscutível indispensabile adj indispensável indispensabilitate sub indispensabilidade indisponer -pon-/-posit-/-post- v indispor indisposite adj indisposto/a indisposition sub indisposição indisputabile adj indisputável indisputabilemente adv indisputavelmente indisputate adj indisputado/a indissolubile adj indissolúvel indissolubilitate sub indissolubilidade indistincte adj indistinto/a indistinctemente adv indistintamente indistinction sub indistinção indistinguibile adj indistinguível indium sub Quim. índio (In) individual adj individual individualisar v individualizar individualisation sub individualização individualismo sub individualismo individualista sub individualista individualitate sub individualidade individuar v individuar individuation sub individuação individuo sub individuo indivise adj indiviso/a indivisibile adj indivisível indivisibilitate sub indivisibilidade indivision sub indivisão Indochina sub Indo-China indochinese adj Indo-chinês indocile adj indócil indocilitate sub indocilidade indoctrinar v ensinar indoeuropee adj indo-europeu/ia indoeuropeo sub indo-europeu indolente adj indolente indolentia sub indolência indolor adj indolor indomabile adj indomável indomabilitate sub indomabilidade indomate adj indómito/a Indonesia npr Indonésia indonesian adj indonesiano/a indonesiano sub indonesiano indorsamento sub Com. endossamento, endosso indorsar v endossar indorsator sub Com. endossador indubitabile adj indubitável indubitabilemente adv indubitavelmente inducer -duc-/-duct- v induzir induction sub indução inductive adj indutivo/a inductor sub 1. Elect. indutor indulgente adj indulgente indulgentia sub indulgência indulgentiar v indulgenciar indulger -dulg-/-dult- v indulgenciar, perdoar indulto sub Lei indulto indurabile adj suportável, tolerável indurar v suportar, endurar, endurecer indurate adj endurecido/a induration sub endurecimento industria sub industria industrial sub/adj industrial industrialisation sub industrialização industrialismo sub industrialismo industriose adj industrioso/a inebriar v inebriar inedibile adj incomestível inedibilitate sub incomestibilidade inedite adj inédito/a ineffabile adj inefável ineffabilitate sub inefabilidade inefficace adj ineficaz inefficacia sub ineficácia inefficiente adj ineficiente inefficientia sub ineficiência inelegante adj inelegante inelegantia sub inelegância ineligibile adj inelegível ineligibilitate sub inelegibilidade ineluctabile adj ineluctável inenarrabile adj inenarrável inepte adj inepto/a, inapto/a ineptia sub inépcia ineptitude sub ineptidão inequabile adj inigualável inequal adj desigual inequalitate sub inequalidade, desigualdade inerte adj inerte inertia sub inercia inestimabile adj inestimável inevitabile adj inevitável inexacte adj inexacto/a inexactitude sub inexactidão inexcusabile adj inexusável inexecutabile adj inexecutável inexhauribile adj inexaurível inexhauste adj inexausto/a inexhaustibile adj inexaurível inexigibile adj inexigível inexistente adj inexistente inexistentia sub inexistência inexorabile adj inexorável inexorabilitate sub inexorabilidade inexperiente adj inexperiente inexperientia sub inexperiência inexperte adj inexperto/a inexpiabile adj inexpiável inexpiate adj inexpiado/a inexplicabile adj inexplicável inexplicate adj inexplicado/a inexplorabile adj inexplorável inexplorate adj inexplorado/a inexpressive adj inexpressivo/a inexprimibile adj inexprimível inexpugnabile adj inexpugnável inexpugnabilitate sub inexpugnabilidade inextensibile adj inextensível inextinguibile adj inextinguível inextinguibilemente adv inextinguivelmente inextirpabile adj inextirpável in extremis L in extremis L infallibile adj infalível infallibilitate sub infalibilidade infamante adj infamante infamar v infamar infame adj infame infamia sub infâmia infanta sub 1. princesa de Portugal/Espanha não herdeiro da coroa: 2. esposa do infante infante sub 1. infante, criança, menino; 2. príncipe de Portugal/Espanha não herdeiro da coroa infanteria sub infantaria infantia sub infância infanticida sub infanticida infanticidio sub infanticídio infantil adj infantil infantilismo sub infantilismo infarcto sub enfarte infarinar v enfarinhar infatigabile adj infatigável infatigabilitate sub infatigabilidade infatuar v enfatuar infatuation sub enfatuação infectar v infectar infecte adj infecto/a infection sub infecção infectiose adj infeccioso/a infective adj infectivo/a infecunde adj infecundo/a infecunditate sub infecundidade infelice adj infeliz infelicitate sub infelicidade inferentia sub Lógica inferência inferer v Lógica inferir inferibile adj Lógica inferível inferior adj inferior inferioritate sub inferioridade infernal adj infernal inferno sub inferno infertile adj infértil infertilitate sub infertilidade infestar v infestar infestation sub infestação infestator sub infestador infidel adj infiel infidelitate sub infidelidade infilada sub enfiada, fileira infilar v enfiar infiltrar v infiltrar infiltration sub infiltração infinitate sub infinidade infinite adj infinito/a infinitesimal adj infinitesimal infinitesime adj infinitésimo/a infinitive adj infinitivo/a infinitivo sub Gram. infinitivo infinito sub infinito infinitude sub infinidade infirmar v enfermar, adoecer infirme adj enfermo/a infirmera sub f enfermeira infirmeria sub enfermaria infirmero sub m enfermeiro infirmitate sub enfermidade inflammabile adj inflamável inflammabilitate sub inflamabilidade inflammar v inflamar inflammate adj/pp inflamado/a inflammation sub inflamação inflammative adj inflamativo/a inflammatori adj inflamador/a inflar v inflar inflation sub inflação inflationismo sub inflacionismo inflationista sub inflacionista inflecter -flect-/-flex- v inflectir inflexibile adj inflexível inflexibilitate sub inflexibilidade inflexion sub inflexão infliction sub inflição infliger v infligir inflorar v enflorar inflorescentia sub [Bot. inflorescência influente adj influencial influentia sub influência influentiar v influenciar influenza I sub Patol. influenza I (gripe) influer -flu-/-flux- v influir influxo sub influxo informar v informar informatica sub informática information sub informação informative adj informativo/a informator sub informador informe adj informe infortuna sub infortuna infortunate adj infortunado/a infra adv infra; abaixo, em baixo infraction sub infracção infrangibile adj infrangível infrangibilitate sub infrangibilidade infrarubie adj infravermelho infrastructura sub infra-estrutura infrequente adj infrequente infrequentia sub infrequência infringer -fring-/-fract- v infringir, transgredir infringimento sub transgressão infructuose adj infrutuoso/a infunder -fund-/-fus- v infundir infurcar v enforcar infuriar v enfuriar infuriate adj/pp enfuriado/a infusibile adj infusível infusibilitate sub infusibilidade infusion sub infusão infusorio sub infusório/a ingagiamento sub engajamento (acto de engajar; condição de ser engajado ou empregado) ingagiar v engajar ingagiator sub engajador (aquele que engaja ou da emprego) ingenerar v engendrar ingeniar v engenhar ingenieria sub engenharia ingeniero sub engenheiro ingenio sub engenho, talento, habilidade ingeniose adj engenhoso/a ingeniositate sub engenho, talento, habilidade ingenue adj ingénuo/a ingenuitate sub ingenuosidade ingerentia sub ingerência ingerer -ger-/-gest- v ingerir ingestion sub ingestão inglobar v englobar ingloriose adj inglorioso/a inglutir v engolir ingovernabile adj ingovernável ingranage sub engrenagem ingranar v engrenar ingrassar v untar, lubrificar ingrassiamento sub engorda, engordamento ingrassiar v engordar, cebar ingrate adj ingrato/a ingratitude sub ingratidão ingrediente sub ingrediente ingresso sub ingresso, entrada inguirlandar v enguirlandar ingurgitar v ingurgitar ingurgitation sub ingurgitação ingypsar v engessar ingypsatura sub engessadura inhabile adj inábil inhabilitate sub inabilidade inhabitabile sub inabitável inhabitate adj inabitado/a inhalar v inalar inhalation sub Med. inalação inhalator sub inalador inharmonia sub inarmonia inharmonic adj inarmónico/a inharmoniose adj desarmonioso/a inherente adj inerente inherentia sub inerência inhibir v inibir inhibition sub inibição inhibitori adj inibitório/a inhonestate sub desonestidade inhoneste adj desonesto/a inhospital adj inospitaleiro/a inhospitalitate sub inospitalidade inhuman adj inumano/a, desumano/a inhumanitate sub inumanidade, desumanidade inhumar v inumar inhumation sub inumação inimicar v inimizar inimic adj inimigo/a inimicitate sub inimizade inimico sub inimigo inimitabile adj inimitável inintelligibile adj ininteligível ininterrupte adj ininterrupto/a inique adj iníquo/a iniquitate sub iniquidade initial sub/adj inicial initiar v iniciar initiation sub iniciação initiativa sub iniciativa initiative adj iniciativo/a initiato sub iniciado/a initiator sub iniciador initio sub inicio injectar v injectar injectate adj/pp injectado/a injection sub injecção injector sub Med. injector injunction sub injunção injunger -jung-/-junct- v injungir injuria sub injuria injuriar v injuriar injuriose adj injurioso/a injuste adj injusto/a injustificabile adj injustificável injustificate adj injustificado/a injustitia, injusticia sub injustiça in medias res L in medias res L innate adj inato/a innatural adj inatural innavigabile adj inavegável innavigabilitate sub inavegabilidade innervar v inervar innervation sub inervação innobilimento sub nobilitação innobilir v nobilitar innocente adj inocente innocentia sub inocência innocue adj inócuo/a innocuitate sub inocuidade innominabile adj inominável innominate adj/pp inominado/a innovar v inovar innovation sub inovação innovator sub inovador innumerabile adj inumerável innumerabilitate sub inumerabilidade inoblidabile adj inesquecível inobservabile adj inobservável inobservante adj inobservante inobservantia sub inobservância inoculabile adj inoculável inocular v inocular inoculation sub inoculação inodor adj inodor inoffensive adj inofensivo/a inofficiose adj inoficioso/a inofficiositate sub inoficiosidade inope adj carente inopia sub inopía, penúria, carência inopinate adj inopinado/a inopportun adj inoportuno/a inopportunitate sub inoportunidade inorganic adj inorgânico/a inorgoliar v orgulhar-se inoxydabile adj inoxidável inoxydabilitate sub inoxidabilidade inquadramento sub enquadramento inquadrar v enquadrar inqualificabile adj inqualificável inquesta sub inquérito inquietar v inquietar inquiete adj inquieto/a inquietude sub inquietude, inquietação inquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- v inquirir inquiritor sub inquiridor inquisition sub 1. inquirição, inquisição; 2. Lei inquisição; 3. Ecles. Inquisição inquisitor sub inquisidor inquisitorial adj inquisitorial inquisitori adj inquisitório/a inrabiamento sub enraivecimento (compare: inragiamento) inrabiar v enraivecer (compare: inragiar) inragiamento sub enraivecimento (compare: inrabiamento) inragiar v enravecer (compare: inrabiar) inraucamento sub rouquidão inraucar v enrouquecer inricchimento sub enriquecimento inricchir v enriquecer I.N.R.I. L I.N.R.I. (Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum) inrolamento sub Mil. arrolamento, alistamento inrolar¹ v enrolar inrolar² v alistar, arrolar insaccar v ensacar insalubre adj insalubre insalubritate sub insalubridade insanabile adj insanável insanabilitate sub insanabilidade insan adj insano/a insanguinar v ensanguentar insanitate sub insanidade insatiabile adj insaciável insatiabilitate sub insaciabilidade insatiate adj/pp insaciado/a insaturabile adj insaturável inscenar v encenar inscenation sub encenação inscenator sub encenador insciente adj insciente inscientia sub insciência inscriber -scrib-/-script- v inscrever inscription sub inscrição inscrutabile adj inescrutável inscrutabilitate sub insecrutabilidade insecticida sub insecticida insectifuga sub insectífugo insectifuge adj insectífugo/a insectivore adj insectívoro/a insectivoro sub insectívoro insecto sub insecto insectologia sub insectologia insecur adj 1. inseguro/a; 2. incerto/a insecuritate sub insegurança insellar v albardar, selar insellate adj selado/a, albardado/a inseminar v inseminar insemination sub inseminação inseniabile adj ensinável inseniamento sub ensinamento inseniar v ensinar insensate adj insensato/a insensibile adj insensível insensibilisation sub insensibilização insensibilitate sub insensibilidade inseparabile adj inseparável inseparabilitate sub inseparabilidade inserer -ser-/-sert- v inserir insertar v inserir insertion sub inserção insidia sub insidia insidiar v insidiar insidiator sub 1. insidiador; 2. conspirador insidiose adj insidioso/a insigne adj insigne, ilustre insignia sub insígina (1. distintivo ou emblema; 2. estandarte, bandeira) insignificante adj insignificante insignificantia sub insignificância insimul 1. adv juntamente; 2. conjunto insincer adj insincero/a insinceritate sub insinceridade insinuante adj insinuante insinuar v insinuar insinuation sub insinuação insinuative adj insinuativo/a insinuator sub insinuador insipide adj insípido/a insipiditate sub insipidez insipiente adj insipiente insipientia sub insipiência insistentia sub insistência insister v insistir in situ L in situ L insobrie adj insóbrio/a insobrietate sub insobriedade insociabile adj insociável insociabilitate sub insociabilidade insolar v insolar insolation sub insolação insolente adj insolente insolentia sub insolência insolite adj insólito/a insolubile adj insolúvel insolubilitate sub insolubilidade insolvente adj insolvente insolventia sub insolvência insomne adj insone insomnia sub insónia inspectar v inspectar, inspeccionar inspection sub inspecção inspector sub inspector insperabile adj inesper insperate adj inesperado/a inspirar v inspirar inspiration sub inspiração inspirator sub inspirador instabile adj instável instabilitate sub instabilidade installar v instalar installation sub instalação instantanee adj instantâneo/a instantaneemente adv instantaneamente instantaneitate sub instantaneidade instante 1. adj instante, veemente; 2. sub instante, momento instantia sub instância (1. pedido com insistência; 2. Lei jurisdição) instar v instar instaurar v instaurar instauration sub instauração instaurator sub instaurador instigar v instigar instigation sub instigação instigator sub instigador instigatrice sub instigadora instillar v instilar instillation sub instilação instinctive adj instintivo/a instincto sub instinto instituer -stitu-/-stitut- v instituir institution sub instituição instituto sub instituto institutor sub 1. instituidor, fundador; 2. mestre instruction sub 1. instrução; educação; 2. Lei investigação preliminar instructive adj instrutivo/a instructor sub instrutor instruer -stru-/-struct- v instruir; 1. ensinar; 2. Lei examinar, investigar (um caso) instrumental adj instrumental (1. musica instrumental; 2. Gram. caso instrumental) instrumentar v instrumentar instrumentation sub Mus. instrumentação, orquestração instrumentista sub Mus. instrumentalista instrumento sub instrumento insubmission sub insubmissão insubordinate adj insubordinado/a insubordination sub insubordinação insubstantial adj insubstancial insubstantialitate sub insubstancialidade insuccesso sub insucesso insufficiente adj 1. insuficiente; 2. incapaz, incompetente insufficientia sub 1. insuficiência; 2. incapacidade, incompetência insufflar v insuflar (encher de ar) insufflation sub insuflação insufflator sub insuflador (aparelho ou pessoa que insufla) insula sub 1. ilha; 2. quarteirão insulamento sub isolamento, isolação insular¹ adj insular insular² v isolar insulario sub ilhéu, ilhota insularitate sub insularidade insulation sub isolação, isolamento insulator sub Elect. isolador insulina sub insulina insulse adj insosso/a, insípido/a insultar v insultar insultator sub insultador insulto sub insulto insuperabile adj insuperável insupportabile adj insuportável insurgente adj ressurgente insurger -surg-/-surrect- v insurgir insurrectional adj insurrecional insurrection sub insurreição intabulamento sub entablamento, entabulamento intabular v entabular, entabuar intacte adj intacto/a intactile adj intáctil intangibile adj intangível intangibilitate sub intangibilidade intascar v embolsar integrabile adj Mat. integrável integrabilitate sub Mat. integrabilidade integral¹ adj integral; 1. completo, inteiro; 2. Mat. integral integral² sub Mat. integral integrante adj integrante integrar v integrar integration sub integração integrator sub integrador integre adj integro/a; 1. inteiro, completo; 2. honesto integritate sub integridade intellective adj interjectivo/a intellecto sub intelecto intellectual sub/adj intelectual intellectualitate sub intelectualidade intellectualmente adv intelectualmente intelligente adj inteligente intelligentia sub inteligência intelligentsia R sub intelligentsia R intelligibile adj inteligível intemperante adj intemperante intemperantia sub intemperança intemperate adj intemperado/a intendente sub intendente intendentia sub intendência intender -tend-/-tent-/-tens- v 1. intender; 2. entender intendimento sub entendimento intense adj intenso/a intensificar v intensificar intensification sub intensificação intension sub intensão intensitate sub intensidade intensive adj intensivo/a intentar v intentar intente adj intento/a intentional adj intencional intentionate adj/pp intencionado/a intention sub intenção intento sub intento, intenção inter alia entre outras coisas inter- {prefixo} com substantivos, adjectivos, e verbos; também em combinação com sufixos adjectivais inter prep entre intercalar v intercalar intercalari adj intercalar intercalation sub intercalação intercambiabile adj intercambiável intercambiar v intercambiar intercambio sub intercâmbio interceder -ced-/-cess- v interceder interceptar v interceptar interception sub intercepção intercession sub intercessão intercessor sub intercessor intercostal adj Anat. intercostal intercutanee adj intercutaneo/a interdicer -dic-/-dict- v interdizer interdiction sub interdição interdicto sub Ecles. interdito interdigital adj interdigital interdum adv ocasionalmente, entrementes, durante interea adv entrementes interessante adj interessante interessar v interessar interessate adj interessado/a interessato sub interessado interesse sub interesse, juro (de capital) interferentia sub Fis. interferência interferer v interferir intergovernamental adj intergovermental interim adv entrementes, entretanto interime adj interim interior sub/adj interior, dentro interjection sub Gram. interjeição interjective adj interjectivo/a interlinea sub entrelinha interlinear¹ adj interlinear interlinear² v entrelinhar interlineation sub entrelinhamento interlingua sub interlíngua interlinguista sub interlinguista interlinguistica sub interlinguistica interlocution sub interlocução interlocutor sub interlocutor interlocutori adj Lei interlocutório/a interludio sub interlúdio interlunio sub interlúnio intermaxillar adj intermaxilar intermediari adj intermediário/a intermediario sub intermediário intermedie adj intermedio/a intermedio sub intermédio, entrea©to intermezzo I sub intermezzo I (intermédio) interminabile adj interminável intermission sub intermissão intermittente adj intermitente intermittentia sub intermitência intermitter -mitt-/-miss- v intermeter internamento sub internamento internar v internar international adj internacional internationalisar v internacionalizar internationalisation sub internacionalização internationalismo sub internacionalismo internationalista sub internacionalista internationalitate sub internacionalidade internato sub internado interne adj interno/a interno sub interno 1. Esc. aluno interno; 2. Med. doente no hospital internuncio sub internúncio interpellante sub interpelante interpellar v interpelar interpellation sub interpelação interpellator sub interpelador interpolar v interpolar interpolation sub interpolação interpolator sub interpolador interponer -pon-/-posit-/-post- v interpor interposition sub interposição interprendente adj interprendente interprender -prend-/-pris- v interprender, empreender interprenditor sub empreendedor interpretabile adj interpretável interpretar v interpretar interpretation sub interpretação interpretative adj interpretativo/a interprete sub interprete interprisa sub empresa interramento sub enterro interrar v enterrar interrogar v interrogar interrogation sub interrogação interrogative adj Gram. interrogativo/a interrogator sub interrogador interrogatori adj interrogatório/a interrogatorio sub Lei interrogatório interrumper -rump-/-rupt- v interromper interrupte adj interrupto/a, interrompido/a interruption sub interrupção interruptive adj interruptivo/a interruptor sub interruptor intersection sub Geom. intersecção interstellar adj interstelar interstitial adj intersticial interstitio sub interstício intertanto adv entretanto, entrementes intertener v entreter intertenimento sub entretimento intertropical adj intertropical interurban adj interurbano/a intervallo sub intervalo intervenir -ven-/-vent- v intervir intervention sub intervenção intervertebral adj intervertebral intervider -vid-/-vist- v entrever interview A sub interview A (entrevista) interviewer A sub interviewer A (entrevistador) intervista sub entrevista intervistar v entrevistar intervocalic adj Fonet. intervocálico/a intestinal adj intestinal intestin adj intestino/a intestino sub intestino inthronamento sub entronização inthronar v entronar, entronizar intimar v intimar intimation sub intimação intime adj íntimo/a intimidabile adj intimidável intimidar v intimidar intimidation sub intimidação intimidator sub intimidador intimitate sub intimidade intitular v intitular intitulation sub intitulação intoccabile adj intocável intolerabile adj intolerável intolerabilitate sub intolerabilidade intolerante adj intolerante intolerantia sub intolerância intonar v entoar intonation sub intonação, entoação intoxicar v intoxicar intoxication sub intoxicação intra- {prefixo} sobretudo com adjectivos intra prep entre intractabile adj intratável intractabilitate sub intratabilidade intraducibile adj intraduzível intransferibile adj intransferível intransigente adj intransigente intransigentia sub intransigência intransmissibile adj intransmissível intravenose adj intravenoso/a intrepide adj intrépido/a intrepiditate sub intrepidez intricar v intricar intricate adj intricado/a intrication sub intricação intrico sub intriga intriga sub intriga intrigante sub/adj intrigante intrigar v intrigar intrinsec adj intrínseco/a intro adv dentro intro- {prefixo} com verbos introducer -duc-/-duct- v introduzir introduction sub introdução introductive adj introdutivo/a introductor sub introdutor introductori adj introdutório/a intromission sub intromissão intromitter -mitt-/-miss- v intrometer introspection sub introspecção introspective adj introspectivo/a introversion sub introversão introverter -vert-/-vers- v introverter introvertite adj Psicol. introvertido/a introvertito sub Psicol. introvertido intruse adj intruso/a intrusion sub intrusão intruso sub intruso intuer v intuir intuition sub intuição intuitive adj intuitivo/a intumescente adj intumescente intumescentia sub intumescência intumescer v intumescer intus adv dentro inuita sub/adj esquimó inundabile adj inundável inundar v inundar inundation sub inundação inutile adj inútil inutilisabile adj inutilizável inutilisar v inutilizar inutilisate adj inutilizado/a inutilitate sub inutilidade invader -vad-/-vas- v invadir invaginante adj invaginante invaginar v invaginar invaginate adj invaginado/a invagination sub invaginação invalidar v invalidar invalidation sub invalidação invalide adj invalido/a invaliditate sub invalidade, invalidez invalido sub invalido invariabile adj invariável invariabilitate sub invariabilidade invasar v envasar invasion sub invasão invasive adj invasivo/a invasor sub invasor invectiva sub invectiva invective adj invectivo/a inveloppe sub envelope invendibile adj invendível invenenamento sub envenenamento invenenar v envenenar inventar v inventar inventariar v inventariar inventario sub inventário invention sub invenção inventive adj inventivo/a inventor sub inventor inverosimilante, inverisimilante adj inverosimilhante inverosimilantia, inverisimilantia sub inverosimilhança inverosimile, inverisimile adj inverosímil inverse adj inverso/a inversion sub inversão inversive adj inversivo/a inverso sub inverso inversor sub Elect. inversor invertebrate adj invertebrado/a invertebrato sub Zool. invertebrado inverter -vert-/-vers- v inverter invertina sub Bioquim. invertina investigabile adj investigável investigar v investigar investigation sub investigação investigator sub investigador investimento sub investimento investir v investir investitor sub investidor investitura sub investidura inveterar v inveterar, envelhecer inveterate adj inveterado/a, envelhecido/a inviar v enviar inviato sub enviado (1. mensageiro; 2. Dipl. emissário) invicte adj invicto/a invide adj invejoso/a invidiabile adj invejável invidia sub inveja invidiar v invejar invidiose adj invejoso/a invincibile adj invencível invincibilitate sub invencibilidade invio sub envio, remessa inviolabile adj inviolável inviolabilitate sub inviolabilidade inviolate adj inviolado/a invirgar v envergar, vergar invirgatura sub Naut. envergadura; (acção de) envergar (uma vela) inviscar v enviscar invisibile adj invisível invisibilitate sub invisibilidade invitar v convidar invitation sub convite invitato sub convidado invitator sub convidador invitatori adj invitatório/a invocar v invocar invocation sub invocação invocator sub invocador invocatori adj invocatório/a involuntari adj involuntário/a involute adj involuto (1. envolvido/a, intricado/a; 2. Bot.) involution sub involução involver -volv-/-volut- v envolver invulnerabile adj invulnerável invulnerabilitate sub invulnerabilidade io pron pess eu iodar v iodar iodato sub iodado iodic adj iódico/a iodismo sub Med. iodismo iodo sub Quim. iodo (I) iodoformo sub iodofórmio iodose adj iodoso/a -ion {sufixo substantivo} com o segundo tema de verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir'; {nota:} '-ion' + '-ose' ion sub ião ionic adj [Fis. iónico/a ionisante adj ionizante ionisar v ionizar ionisation sub ionização iota sub iota (nona letra do alfabeto grego) 'i' Iphigenia npr Mitol. Ifigenia ipse adj 1. próprio; 2. mesmo ira sub ira Iran npr Irão iranian; sub/adj iraniano/a Iraq npr Iraque iraqui sub/adj iraquiano/a irascer v irar irascibile adj irascível irascibilitate sub irascibilidade irate adj irado/a ir v ir iridaceas sub pl Bot. iridaceas iridacee adj Bot. iridáceo/a iride I. sub íris (1. arco-íris; 2. íris ocular; 3. Bot.; lírio); II. npr Relig. Íris iridescente adj iridescente iridescer v irisar, iriar iridium sub Quim. irídio (Ir) irisar v irisar, iriar iris I. sub íris (1. arco-íris; 2. íris ocular; 3. Bot.; lírio); II. npr Relig. Íris iritis sub Med. irite Irlanda npr Irlanda irlandese¹ adj irlandês/esa irlandese² sub 1. irlandês/esa; 2 irlandês (língua) ironia sub ironia ironic adj irónico/a ironisar v ironizar ironista sub ironista irradiante adj irradiante irradiar v irradiar irradiation sub irradiação irradiator sub irradiador irrationabile adj irracionável irrational adj irracional irrationalitate sub irracionalidade irrationalmente adv irracionalmente irreal adj irreal irrealisabile adj irrealizável irrealitate sub irrealidade irreclamabile adj irreclamável irrecognoscibile adj irreconhecível irreconciliabile adj irreconciliável irreconciliabilemente adv irreconciliavelmente irreconciliabilitate sub irreconciliabilidade irrecuperabile adj irrecuperável irrecuperabilemente adv irrecuperavelmente irrecuperabilitate sub irrecuperabilidade irrecusabile adj irrecusável irrecusabilemente adv irrecusávelmente irrecusabilitate sub irrecusabilidade irredenta sub irredenta irredente adj irredento/a irredentismo sub irredentismo irredentista sub irredentista irredento sub irredento irredimibile adj irredimível irreducibile adj irredutível, irreduzível irreducibilitate sub irredutibilidade irreflexion sub irreflexão irreformabile adj irreformável irrefragabile adj irrefragável irrefrangibile adj inquebrável, infrangível irrefrangibilitate sub infrangibilidade irrefrenabile adj irrefreável irrefrenabilemente adv irrefreavelmente irrefutabile adj irrefutável irrefutabilitate sub irrefutabilidade irrefutate adj irrefutado/a irregular adj irregular irregularitate sub irregularidade irreligion sub irreligião irreligiose adj irreligioso/a irreligiositate sub irreligiosidade irremediabile adj irremediável irremissibile adj irremissível irremissibilitate sub irremissibilidade irremunerabile adj irremunerável irreparabile adj irreparável irreparabilitate sub irreparabilidade irreprehensibile adj irrepreensível irreprehensibilitate sub irrepreensibilidade irrepressibile adj irrepressível irreprochabile adj irrepreensível irresistibile adj irresistível irresistibilitate sub irresistibilidade irresolubile adj irresolúvel irresolute adj irresoluto/a irresolution sub irresolução irrespirabile adj irrespirável irresponsabile adj irresponsável irresponsabilitate sub irresponsabilidade irreverente adj irreverente irreverentia sub irreverência irreversibile adj irreversível irrevocabile adj irrevogável irrevocabilemente adv irrevogavelmente irrevocabilitate sub irrevogabilidade irrider -rid-/-ris- v escarnecer irrigabile adj irrigável irrigar v irrigar irrigation sub irrigação irrigator sub irrigador irrigatori adj irrigatório/a irrision sub irrisão irrisor sub irrisor irrisori adj irrisório/a irritabile adj irritável irritabilitate sub irritabilidade irritante sub irritante irritar v irritar irritation sub irritação irrite adj Lei irrito/a irrorar v irrorar irroration sub irroração irrumper /-rupt- v irromper irruption sub irrupção Isaac nprm Isac Isaia npr Isaías -isar {sufixo verbal} com substantivos e adjectivos (1. substantivos transformar em...; aplicar...; usar...; etc.; 2. adjectivos transformar..., fazer...) {compare:} chloroformisar etc.; pasteurisar etc.; pulverisar etc.; commercialisar etc.; standardisar etc. is pron/adj dem isto, aquilo islam sub Islão islamic adj islâmico/a islamisar v islamizar islamismo sub islamismo islamita sub/adj islamita islamitic adj islamítico/a Islanda npr Islanda islandese¹ adj islandês/esa islandese² sub 1. islandês/esa; 2. islandês (língua) islandic adj islandês/esa -ismo {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos, adjectivos, e verbos terminados em '-isar' (1. acção, processo, pratica, ou resultado de...; 2. estado ou pratica de...; 3. [Med. condição anormal como resultado de excesso de...; 4. doutrina ou pratica de... ou concernente a...; 5. qualquer característica de...; {também:} a linguagem de...) {compare:} baptismo etc.; hypnotismo etc.; magnetismo etc.; barbarismo etc.; despotismo etc.; alcoholismo etc.; plumbismo etc.; calvinismo etc.; socialismo etc.; gallicismo etc.; provincialismo etc. isobare adj Geog. isobaro/a isobaric adj isobárico/a (1. Geog.; 2. Quim. ) isobaro sub isobaro (1. Meteorol.; 2. Quim.) isobarometric adj isobarométrico/a isobatha sub isobata isochromatic adj isocromático/a isochrone adj isócrono/a isochronismo sub isocronismo isocline adj isoclino/a isoclino sub isoclino isodynamic adj isodinâmico/a isogame adj Biol. isógamo/a isogamia sub isogamia isogone adj isógono/a isolamento sub isolamento isolar v isolar isolate adj isolado/a isolation sub isolação, isolamento isolator sub isolador isomere adj Quim. isomérico/a, isomérico/a isomerismo sub Quim. mesmerismo isometric adj isométrico/a isomorphe adj isomorfo/a isomorphismo sub isomorfismo isoscele adj isóscele(s) isotherme adj isotérmico/a isothermia sub isotermia isothermic adj isotérmico/a isotope adj Quim. isotópico/a isotopic adj Quim. isotópico/a isotopo sub Quim. isótopo Israel npr Israel israelita¹ sub 1. israelita; 2. israeliano (do Estado de Israel) israelita² adj 1. israelita; 2. israeliano/a (do Estado de Israel) isse adj dem isto, isso -issime (-íssime) {sufixo adjectivo} com adjectivos {compare:} -issimo; fortissime etc. -issimo¹ (-íssimo) {sufixo substantivo} com adjectivos -issimo -issimo² (-íssimo) {sufixo adverbial} com adjectivos e advérbios {compare:} bravissimo etc.; pianissimo etc. isso pron dem isso -ista¹ {sufixo adjectivo} com substantivos e adjectivos, e com verbos terminados em '-isar' -ista² {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos e adjectivos, e com verbos terminados em '-isar' (1. aquele que faz... ou acredita em...; 2. aquele que pratica a arte ou ciência de...; 3. aderente à doutrina de...) {compare:} baptista etc.; clarinettista etc.; novelista etc.; biologista etc.; calvinista etc.; evolutionista etc.; socialista etc. iste adj dem 1. este/a, isto istes pron dem estes isthmic adj ístmico/a isthmo sub istmo Isthmo de Panama npr Istmo de Panamá ita adv 1. assim; 2. por conseguinte -ita {sufixo substantivo} com substantivos (1. habitante, cidadão, ou nativo de...; 2. membro, aderente, ou discípulo de...) {compare:} cosmopolita etc.; jesuita etc.; semita etc. Italia npr Itália italian adj italiano/a italianisar v italianizar italianismo sub italianismo italiano sub italiano (1. língua italiana; 2. habitante da Itália) italic adj 1. itálico/a; 2. Tipog. itálico italico sub Tipog. itálico italo-american adj italo-americano/a italo-americano sub italo-americano italo sub italo, italiano italo-suisse adj italo-suíço/a italo-suisso sub italo-suíço itaque conj e assim, portanto -itate {sufixo substantivo} com adjectivos; '-it-' antes de sufixo adicional -ite {sufixo substantivo} principalmente com substantivos Mineral. item adv 1. item; 2. da mesma forma, maneira iterabile adj repetível iterar v iterar, repetir iteration sub iteração, repetição iterative adj iterativo/a iterator sub repetidor itero adv ainda, de novo itinerante adj itinerante itinerantia sub itinerância itinerar v viajar itinerari adj itinerário/a itinerario sub itinerário itinere sub itinere, viagem -ition {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir'; {nota:} '-ition' + '-ose' -itis (-ítis) {sufixo substantivo} [usado com nomes de partes de um corpo Med. -itis -itive {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (1. que tende a...; 2. que tem a função de...) {compare:} definitive etc.; fugitive etc.; intuitive etc. -itor {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -itoria {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -itori {sufixo adjectivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -itorio {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -itude {sufixo substantivo} com adjectivos; '-itudin-' antes de sufixo adicional -itura {sufixo substantivo} com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' -ive {sufixo adjectivo} com o segundo tema de verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (1. que tende a...; 2. que tem a função de...) {compare:} receptive etc.; decisive etc.; reflexive etc.; executive etc.; diminutive etc.; inventive etc.